Shaman King2funbari next
by Trixter Dark
Summary: yoh and the gang have had their years of adventure and settle into peace,but after a new threat comes due to the closing of the tournament. 6 years later hana is up to bat.Will he follow in his father's footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king. If I did, I'd be Japanese,male,hiroyuki takei,and this would not be a fic,but a manga ,genius.

Chapter 1:prologue or shaman king 1 and a half

A pregnant and somewhat frustrated Asakura Anna stood at the waiting area at the airport. Yoh and his friends were coming back from one of their many journeys and this time she would be the one with the biggest story to tell. After getting married,yoh had gone off to see about an uprising of hao's followers. Despite his attempts of getting her come with him for once, Anna had stayed behind.

Anna blinked as a bunch of colorful figures stepped off the plane. The over exuberant bokuto no ryu first, the angry milk drinking Chinese aristocrat ren second, the loud ainu horo horo third, the green dowser lyserg fourth, the midget millionaire Oyamada manta fifth, the insane necromancer Faust with his Eliza, and last but not least the easy going, bob loving, headphone wearing shaman king. Author starts playing theme song in the background.

Yoh's eyes scanned the crowd a few minutes for his teenaged wife. Once his eyes met her's a big goofy grin spread across his face.

Suddenly he rushed towards her. "Anna-chan! it's been a long time ne?"

"whataretheysayinwhataretheysayinwhataretheysayin!"horo horo said in an annoyed tone.

The rest of the shaman were standing a bit far from yoh and his wife, to give them some space. "wait!" ryu said pulling out a pair of binoculars "I cant see what master yoh said, but now Lady Anna is nodding her head in agreement-wait she's speaking now! It looks like she's saying-"

"yoh,there is something I have to tell you". Anna spoke in almost a whisper. "Hm?"yoh said, cocking his head to the side.

back with the others

After a few more words escaped her lips,yoh pulled her into a big hug and seemed happier. "what are they saying?Oh come on ryu! Tell us what Anna just said!"

Ryu was in too much shock to repeat anything, and considering the reactions when he would. Unfortunately yoh beat him to the chase. "hey guys, guess what !Anna's pregnant!"

Whee! Chapter one complete! In the next chapter Yoh and Anna go through nine months of torture, a year of happiness and then-!I cant tell you what 'then-!'actually entails because well, I just cant.

Hana:… . . . yay! my turn! See ya next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chapter2:the shaman king, his wife, and some insanity

As they walked back to the house,yoh noticed a line of people at the door and a few people donning some inn uniforms walking around. "Oh,I forgot to tell you yoh. I re-opened the en inn as the funbari onsen."

This had first come to a surprise to yoh,but after a while it started to make sense. He had left her alone for along time, and she had found something to occupy herself with.

First: cravings

Most husbands are often driven crazy by their wife's cravings.Yoh however, seemed to enjoy them. It seemed what ever Anna had a crave for,yoh would eat along with her,and enjoy more than her.Their friends thought it odd, but they did it to the point nothing in their fridge was edible.

"Ana-ta ,pass the chocolate sauce."Yoh said grinning. Anna and yoh were currently having chicken pamersan,and trying every topping imaginable on it."Fine,only if you pass the marinara sauce." on hearing this,ryu ran out of the room steadfast for a toilet."Ana-ta,it tastes better if you add sprinkles too."

Second: Mood Swings

Anna was usually a evil, easily pissed off little….okay no language but with mood swings it was if someone shot her up with some good ecstasy. Each mood swing lasted two days and always in this cycle:

First 2 days:yoh like mood

Next 2 days: the devil reincarnated

Next next 2 days:oh so happy

Who cares 2 days: acting like Karen on will and grace.

The next 2 days after that: Vash the stampede one minute,Ren the next

Third: independence

Every now and then, Anna had a habit of disappearing and it was starting to scare the crap out of yoh.

One day he had come home from grocery shopping and she wasn't there.

I'm bored and insane so I'll be changing the format of the fic for a few minutes

2 hours later

Yoh:ANNNNAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN!Where the hell do you keep going!

Yoh turns his head to see ryu coming down the hall

grabs ryu by collarYoh: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!

Just then Anna walks in the house eating a orange icee with a relaxed look on her face

Anna: yo

Yoh:WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!

Anna:…..hm? I wanted some ice cream

Ryu juststares at the lover who have seemed to switch brains

Oh,well.I was planning on this being longer but……..

Oh what the heck!this chap is over!

In the next chapter Hana is born, and something really TERRIBLE happens.heh heh heh

and then the real story begins!

Hana: I did'nt get to appear but..see ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3the birth of hana chan

this web site wont let me use parentheses or stars or anything for some stupid reason. So you may or may not see a lot of stuff that should be in parentheses. If someone can tell me how to fix that, I'd tell them the secret of Yoh's orange addiction. REVIEW or DIE! All the sk fans who like gravitation go read the rikku saga. 

Instead of parentheses I'm gonna use / okay?

It was chaos at the funbari onsen one morning.Tourists had gathered into the town because Bob Love was making a music video at the sunshine building and after bumping into yoh on the street /A/N:you can imagine what they were talking about right/

And after yoh told him about his onsen,Bob love told everybody to visit. However fate must have been pissed off that day, because that same hot summer morning Asakura Anna was about to go into labor. Unlike most mothers not only was she in pain but her son was draining the furyoku/or mana if you read viz's shonen jump/out of her preparing himself to leave her body./Shaman babies are smart ne/

Yoh swamped with american/german/austailan/Indian customers had gotten a cab for her put her in it, but neglected to get in it and sent her on her way to funbari general hospital /the same one yoh was in in book 2/after yelling at all of the foreigners to tale a hike/In random languages I might add/yoh got on ryu's bike and headed for the hospital.

Meanwhile, Anna was on a hospital bed pissed off at the world /especially her husband/wanting drugs, she remembered how Kino had suggested natural child birth. She was now contemplating if being in the mountains made Kino insane. Then she remembered when Pirika suggested underwater child birth. Anna knew pirika wasn't all here but she now wondered if she and brother had both been dropped on their heads at birth. All the shaman had had suggestions on child rearing and birth for her, but seeing as none of their friends had their _own _children, she would never be talking their advice.

Yoh finally made it to the hospital room/after taking a few minutes to figure out how to stop ryu's bike/and was currently holding Anna's hand. After one final thrust it would all become clear…

1 hour later

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The newborn Asakura Hana was currently screaming his blond little head off.

The nurse was already preparing her own name for the baby 2 minutes prior, until Yoh and Anna started screaming the baby's actual name at her.

3 days later

Yoh and his small nuclear family headed back to the in. Not only was it the day Anna and Hana were coming home from the hospital, but also the day the rest of his gang would meet Hana.they were all gathered in the living room of. The onsen was closed today, giving the house a quiet charm. The shaman there were as follows: Ren,Jun,Tamao,Ryu,Lyserg,Faust and Eliza/I consider them one person,Horo keu, Pirika,the lily five, and the hoshi gumi. /I put them here because yoh has grown his hair out and now they worship him/

After a few hours of 'Awwwwwwwwww' and 'I hope he has Anna's brain' the shaman left when Hana starting whining because the only person he wanted holding him was his mommy.

1 year later

Asakura yoh thought he was the luckiest man in the world. He had a nice loving family ,a good job in the onsen, a 100 oranges, and his friends……..

'**Its not as nice as you think,yoh.'**A ominous voice spoke from nowhere.Yoh whirred his head around, the voice all too familiar for him.

"Hao."he growled.

Ooooooookayyyy………../in Japanese accent/Chapta sree cupleete!

Ah………a secret revealed.yoh's evil twin is baaaaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkk!ah,hana's scene is nearing

Hana:author-san,you said that I would be in this chapter.

Author: You WERE ,Hana you were just born a year ago in the fic

hana:...see ya next chapter,and i'll be taking over as main character soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Episode one! Recruit Tao Ren

SHAMAN KING ROCKS! Yoh is life. Hana is cuteness. Sora is truth. Shuichi is idocy. Yuki is cold. My bologna has a first name.Dennis.

na na na na na na na na na

'Oh yoh,what exactly are you looking for?'

"YOU ,hao.Now show yourself."

' Alright yoh,just turn around and look to the left.'

Yoh turned around and looked, only to find himself face to face with the mirror. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY HAO!I'M SERIOUS!."Yoh yelled.

' Heh.heh.But otouto,IAM serious. You see when you took your soul back into your body, you took a little bit of me with you.'

"N-No.I-I-couldn't have." 'But, you did. And it took me awhile to gain this much control yoh.That proves how much stronger you've gotten.

Just then, a sharp white hot pain shot through Yoh's body, causing him to crumble down. His hair became longer, his eyes narrowing.

Just then,Asakura Yoh disappeared,Hao now in his place.

Hao smiled. "It's nice to be on the outside for once. I think I'll visit my nephew then."

And with that hao left Yoh's room and headed for the nursery.

Anna, who was rocking Hana in her arms, felt a surge of furyoku.

Hana,who was aware of the sudden shift started bawling.Hao strided into the room with a smile on his face."Anna-nee,hana-chan it's nice to see you."

Anna nearly went into shock upon seeing her would-be brother in-law.

Before hao could place a hand on her shoulder,he was forced into a whirlwind of pain.Thats right people,Anna used her legendary left!sorry but it was getting a little too serious.

6 Years later

_Hana-chan,_

_If you are reading this we're probaly long gone-and when i say that i dont mean dead by the way-ha ha ! I hope you have my sense of humor instead of your mom's. Anyway i've gone off on journey with your mom and i don't know when i'll come back because i have to do something very important.I feel sorry for abandoning you,because i know what it feels like not having a father around.If things go wrong your mother or greatgranparents may come for you then i need you to find the five legendary shaman..._

Hana stopped reading and looked up.He had been reading the letters his mother and father had left him again.So far he had located all five of them and managed to contact two.

his next target-Tao Ren

* * *

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M VERY BUSY AND I'LL BE DOING PICS TO GO ALONG WITH THE STORY TOO.

heh heh sorry,keep reading.

* * *

Asakura hana went other what his mother and father had told him in his mind again.'Gather the legendary shaman we've told you about.'He and his UncleRyu were out and and about in the world searchng for the shaman.Ont their first journey,they had been looked up for trying to break one shaman out of prison/ 1/

They were now recouperating in china.

Tao Ren looked out of the window,the huge landscape before him.He was well aware that soon he would have house guests-he could sense their furyoku/mana/what-ever from miles away.Ren had well grown and looked more like his father/uncle/whatever.He still had his quirks from when he was youmger.

His mind slowly drifted back to when he was with yoh and the others-until jun interrupted his thoughts."_Still_ dweling on the others lian /2/''

a scowl was automatically placed on his face. "And what it _Iam_,jun-nee. "

Jun only giggled in response.

"Uncle Ryu,one shaman out of five is good right?" Hana murmured looking down as they walked up the path. Ryu cringed."Hana-chan,you know what happens to people who defy your mothers will.'' "N-N-Nevermind.''

* * *

/1/-see chapters 2 and 3 of FNU

/2/-lian means ren in madarin

the next chap is all about hana,yoh,and ren.Anna is mentioned a few times.when it comes to the timeline of the story,tamao has already told hana that she is not his real mom.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry peeps. Had to go to a convention.

here's some Omake

You all know what omake is right?

It's side stories.

Alot of people want to know where the title ' Shaman King2-Funbari Next ' comes from.Shaman king2 is because it's the sequel.Funbari because thats their main town and I combined Shaman

King with Funbari no Uta.And the 'next' part ? Well if you havent noticed,alot of anime sequels have words added to the original like:next,again,try,Ex

Examples:Slayers next,Slayers try,Love Hina Again,Gravitation Ex

* * *

Omake 1 This takes place after hana is born,he's about 11 months old.

Students at the hotsprings.

Yoh was sitting outside staring at the koi pond.He was trying to get as much downtime in today as possible.Anna was the same way,she had retreated to their room to watch television.

They were taking there time,trying to avoid the inevible.

It was spring break.

Every spring break,they came.Evey spring break,the girls flirted with yoh.Every spring break,the guys peeked over on the girls side.Every spring break,anna knocked them senseless.

The Shinra Academy students were coming.

DUN DUN DUN DUN

Meanwhile in disneyworld...

Horohoro was deeply annoyed and making a spectacle of himself."HOW COME THERE ARE NO KINGDOM HEARTS RIDES!"

Back in funbari..

A stampede was approaching.

But not the ordinary kind.

a mob of insane high school students came out of nowhere

Yoh walked out to greet them and a group of dimension hopping fan-girls surronded him.

"OMG,IT'S YOH! "

"I loved him in episode 62"

"He was so cute in this last OVA!"

"Anna is soooooooo lucky!"

Yoh did'nt have any idea what the girls where babbling about he was just glad to have customers.In order to keep buisness and the house yoh did what ever was necessary.

Even fan-service.

Try to get that thought out of your head.

You can't can ya .

* * *

Hana is starting to get impatient with me.The truth is I already wrote the next chapter but my momk threw it out so i have to write it again.

sneak peak-The Ren fans out there will be pleased

I'm very sorry but it's summer and i cant concentrate.


	6. More Omake!

**Hello Shaman King fans!plz don't be mad,I just got back.Anywhoooooooo,Check out my new site Trixter Dark's page at now,click on 'i like oranges'Tommorow,there will be a page called fanfic pack.That page will have sketches n stuff done by me,that goes along with the story.**

**SK Omake!-The oranges.Part one**

**Yoh-funga fu fu,funga fu fu-**

**Anna-downstairsQuit playing with those stupid oranges!**

**Yoh-panicsHuh!Wh-what are you talking about I don't have any oranges!**

**Anna-then explain all the empty mikan orange boxes!**

**Yoh-Uh...I'm using them,to uh...move stuff.Yeah that's it!Move stuff!**

**Anna-I'm outside the door now,you know.**

**Yoh-snaps fingersDamn.Er-no!I mean..Don't come in yet anna!**

**Yoh stuffs all the oranges into a whole in the wall,concealed by a Bob Love poster.Just then,Anna walked in.**

**Anna-...I know you're hiding them yoh.**

**Yoh-Whaaaaaaat?Hiding oranges in the wall?Why would I do that?**

**Anna-I never said you hid them in the wall yoh.Anna moved the Bob Love poster and starts pulling out the oranges.**

**Yoh-Nooooooo!Don't take my oranges!Not my precious oranges!**


	7. Chapter 7Recruit Tao ren part two!

The two large gates in front of the Tao estate opened, causing Hana to jump.

"K-kakui!" he exclaimed.

Upon entering he was given a not so friendly greeting by seven jiang-shi. Ryu looked perplexed.

"Hm. This was sort of unexpected. Hana don't-"

But it was too late. Hana pulled out the King's sword/antiquity/whatever version you want thingy that's red and was in the middle of a charge.

"Well, you can tell he had his mother's ferocity." Ryu thought.

Taking a few swings, Hana cut down two of the seven temporarily after using a close by wall to launch himself, he ended up being cornered by three of them.

"Kuso." he muttered.

Before the jiang-shi could do anything more, an ominous called out of the shadows.

"That's enough."

Hana turned his head to find the source of the voice. There stood Tao Ren in all his milk drinking glory.

After an explanation and a change into more "oriental" clothes, Hana headed for the dining room of the Tao estate. Hana was now in robes of fine silk. (see cover of Shaman King vol.4? )


	8. Chapter 8

**hello...READ IT'S REAL IMPORTANT!**

**since you're reading this.. it must mean one thing. Trixter dark has decided to get back to writing fanfiction.**

**to the readers of 9 months:**

**sorry, this story is really long, and I have to watch a bit more GX. wait 'til next wednesday.**

**don't worry, i have something to entertain you with on the side. another manjuu..and ofcourse, it's comedy.**

**to the readers of ShamanKing:FunbariNext :**

**Takei-san is writing new chapters and SK is being reprinted. glory be to God. my story will still continue, regardless.wait 'til next wednesday.**

**future stories:**

**YGO-GX: After the G and before the X[sequel to 9 months and other fic w/ no name**

**Air gear: you don't know what you have until it's gone..right?[ikkixakito/agitox yayoi**

**DNAngel: DNAngel II [starts with some onesided satodai and cameos ahead**


	9. Chapter 9

SK:FN Chapter: The old king, The leaf king

Anna walked down the corridor, her eyes adverting the gaze of the Asakura's latest pupils. She walked down the steps as quietly as possible, and came to the cell. The 'prisoner' lifted his head slowly. "Anna…ta." She nodded. "Annata? You're still here?". Silence. "You can go home you know." he tugged on his chains. "I'm the one whose stuck here, not you."she said nothing, and then pushed the bowl of rice infront of him. "Rice? You brought food!". "nn." was the response he was given.

Yoh undid his chainsand ate slowly. "Ah, I never knew rice could taste so good..". She nodded again. "Are you ready?" she asked, He blinked, then smiled when he realised what she meant. "Yeah!"

Commercial Break

Takei-san is writing a official ending to SK.The series is being re-printed right now in japan, and the final book will have a new chapter so...WHOO! Oh, and he's doing a joint project with Stan Lee[Spiderman, Incredible Hulk, that other comic book...

I'm a bit frustaed right now, because I typed all this and more yesterday-but the stupid computer deleted it.

Bonus chapter:The Escape

Everything was perfect. Anna sat on the floor in her old husband's room praying. anna knew her master, Kino's new found

dymentia and senility would soon begin to work in her favor. Kino believed that Yoh was indeed Hao, making hima threat to the world. Anna would have uinderstood locking the shaman up, denying him food, and placing charms all over to restrict his furyoku ifYoh was Hao. But he wasn't. Not to her. Not to anyone.

Her plan was simple. There was only one way Yoh was getting out of the Asakura manor: Dead. 

She walked down to Yoh's cell. He layed on his side, not facing her. She felt his pulse for a second and feeling nothing, she stood up and left. Yoh opened his eyes for a millisecond, then closed them again.

'Good Luck.'

* * *

Well, How was it? Good enough? If not, too bad. I'll be at the anime convention in Boston thisweekend, Saturday. with any luck, i'll be dressed as toshio hitsugaya from BLEACH.[or as i like to say ble-acth hope to see you [whoever you are there, okay? 


	10. Chapter 10 Believe inin destiny

chaPter: The escape, part two

_Her plan was simple. There was only one way Yoh was getting out of the Asakura manor: Dead._

_She walked down to Yoh's cell. He layed on his side, not facing her. She felt his pulse for a second and feeling nothing, she stood up and left. Yoh opened his eyes for a millisecond, then closed them again._

_'Good Luck.'_

* * *

Asakura Anna raced up the steps and into her former sensei's training quarters. "Kino sensei.." She took a pause, a tear falling down her cheek. "He's dead." She looked at the floor. "Yoh's d-dead..." Her voice cracked alittle."He's dead!" She held her face in her hands. And the academy award goes to-Asakura Anna! No time was wasted moving Yoh and preparing for the funeral. Anna took long walks around the manor, wearing more black than usual. She made her way to the room were Yoh's 'body' was being held.

"Annata.."

"Shh!"

"Why? It's only you."

She pulled bac the bandages. "Let's go."

* * *

**Chapter: Beleive in..in destiny**

Hana said nothing as they left the Tao Residence. He'd had quite the experiance, and found that he liked this 'Tao Ren" and 'Tao Jun'. Ren paid for his way back, so he would be home in atleast a day-Maybe.

/cha cha cha/cha cha cha/

The out skirts. Two figues waked solemly on a dirt road, funbari was just a few miles away.

Yoh turned back to his wife."Annata.."he started. "Walk." was her response.

/la la la/la la la/

* * *

Tamao greeted Ryu and Hana with a smile on her face. "Welconme back." When she realized her mistake, Hana just shook his head. "Daijobu, I know you're not my mom." She looked a little shocked, andkept silent. "I could tell." He smiled. "Because I remember _her." _Her face mirrored his, and Ryu extinguished his cigarette. She firmed up a bit.

"Good, because I need to tell you something." The young blond felt like he already knew.

"Your mother and Father are on their way back."

Silence. It was exactly a day later, the inn was closed, the streets were desrted. The click-clack of wooden sandals echoed as the couple walked on the cement.

"Nnn. Funbari hasn't changed alot."

"Hn." was his wife's response.

Tamao was frantically running around the house. 'Green tea-ready. Rice crackers...Rice crackers!! There aren't enough! We need two more boxes! Oranges! Mandarin oranges! 2 crates aren't enough..The tatami mats! The tatami mats aren't sqare enogh!..'

We'll stop here cuz I'm in school..And that's that. REVIEW OR THE STORY SHALL DIE! che. one review. That's all I'm, asking. Just.one.review.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Tamao greeted Ryu and Hana with a smile on her face. "Welconme back." When she realized her mistake, Hana just shook his head. "Daijobu, I know you're not my mom." She looked a little shocked, andkept silent. "I could tell." He smiled. "Because I remember _her." _Her face mirrored his, and Ryu extinguished his cigarette. She firmed up a bit.

"Good, because I need to tell you something." The young blond felt like he already knew.

"Your mother and Father are on their way back."

Silence. It was exactly a day later, the inn was closed, the streets were desrted. The click-clack of wooden sandals echoed as the couple walked on the cement.

"Nnn. Funbari hasn't changed alot."

"Hn." was his wife's response.

Tamao was frantically running around the house. 'Green tea-ready. Rice crackers...Rice crackers!! There aren't enough! We need two more boxes! Oranges! Mandarin oranges! 2 crates aren't enough..The tatami mats! The tatami mats aren't square enough!..'

Hana could hear her footsteps as he lay on the floor. What would his parents be like?! He had heard stories about them from just about everyone he knew, and they seemed nice..But that was as teeneagers right? What about as parents? He resisted the urge to hide. What would he call them, What would he say? _It's me, Hana, the son you left behind..remember? _His heart began to race faster and faster, until he heard the door bell.

Ding Dong.

Without even realizing it, he ran down the stairs on pure adrenaline. He stopped when he saw Harusame, and he tapped the sword lightly. "Amidamaru?" No answer. He tapped it again and blue flames roose into a silouhte (Bad spelling, but i not using word..) of a samurai. "Hana-dono.." He heard Tamao going to the front door. "Your old master is here,Amidamaru."

Yoh blinked. It had felt odd, ringing his own doorbell. He could sense three people inside, and he could tell who was who by thier furyoku.

"Annata."

"nn"

"Hana-chan, wa sugoi ne?"

"Hai."

Yosh! Chapter ends here! i F THIS WERE vIDEO pRODUCTION CLASS, i'D SAY: "tHIS IS THE INCITING INCEDENT IN THE MAIN CHARACTER'S LIFE."

Hana: Gome, no omake. just translation.

Hana-chan wa sugoi ne: Hana-chan's great isn't he?/hana-chan's good right?, etc.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hana-chan, wa sugoi ne?"

"Hai."

* * *

Shaman King Funbari next: Silent Weapon

Tamao's trembling hand opened the door. Hana stood in the hallway, aith Ryu beside him. Hana had a pretty good view, but he didn't want to be too close, as if he was in a movie theater. And then he saw him-A man walked through the door. Not too tall, but a giant compared to Hana's height.(1) He wore a hooded white cloak, his wooden sandals clacked on the floor. Long brown bangs stuck out of the hood, which he pulled off with his gloved hand. Asakura Yoh scratched his head(2), his eyes first setting on Tamao. He looked forward and met hana's gaze.

Hana looker straight into the eyes he inherited. For a brief moment, he felt completely calm, drawn into his father's soothing effect. His eyes wandered to the second figure. This woman cloaked in black, she was almost as tall as her white cloaked counterpart. Her blond hair went beyond her shoulders. The same shade , hana noted, as his own. 'Kaa-san..' he thought to himself. He was completely taken out of his current world, not hearing any of the conversation around him.

Ryu picked the lazy shaman with ease. "Master Yoh1(A/N: I keep hearing his dub voice in my head,pfft! Rofl.) You've finally come back!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks and yoh squirmed in his grasp,trying not to suffocate. "Ah, Ah..Nice to see you,Ryu.." Anna removed her hood, and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at her son, and the samurai ghost reeled with Ryu to set Yoh free.

"Hana."

The sound of Anna's voice caused emmence(sp) silence. Hana walked forward, and Ryu released Yoh out of his clutches. Hana stood infront of his mother, and what he said next , he said with confidence. "Hello..kaa-san."

Extra:Extra:pie

It was his mother he liked more, hana decided, over dinner that evening. In his eyes she was beautiful, nice and quiet. His father, was a different story. His half open eyes and laid back attitude upset hana, and yet, how he couldn't see the hidden pain in Yoh's eyes.

Yoh didn't pressure his son, though. As a child, Yoh's father was alwaysup in the mountains and he didn't see much of him until the tournament. He had sworn that when he grew up he'd spend more time with **his **son. Fate hadn't been too kind, but atleast he could start from the age of 6, and not fourteen.

Woot! Woot! All aboard the Sk sequel train!

Breakfast the morning was almost as boring as dinner, but it wasn't until noon that the wheels started turning. Hana at outside (outside hallway) looking at laundry sway in the breeze. His mother wanted the house spick and span.

Gotta stop now

See you during the week.

Notes by Hana

(1)-Hey! I'm not that short!

(2)-Trixter Dark keeps writing that..

(3) there is no number three..is there?


	13. Chapter 13

Helloeverybodywhat'sup it's time tocontinuethestoryoklets'gopeoplewooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sk chap- Silent Weapon

Breakfast the next morning was almost as boring as dinner, but it wasn't until noon that the wheels started turning. Hana sat outside looking at the laundry sway in the breeze. His mothe rwanted the house spick and span, but he wasn't sure it could get any cleaner, because if it did, he'd go blind for sure. He looked at his reflection on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Hana."

His eyes shot open and he looked up to see his father standing over him. His hair, only shoulder length now, wearing his old clothes. "otou-san.." the name sounded foreign to both of them, but Yoh took no heed to that. "Can you come to the store with me?' It wasn't an obligation, and Hana realized that due to the day and time he needed to go anyway.

Hana did'nt even remember answering his father that day, but he did remember putting his nseakers on. He made a right when he entered the store, heading to the back, towards the magazines.As he walked down the aisle, he could see it clearly-one copy of jump left. But when he reached his destination and made a grab for the book, he saw a familiar hand reaching for the same. Yoh looked down at him, a little supried, but a little happy too. Hana wasn't sure what to say, but the wors suddenly came to him.

"You read jump?"

"Ahn!Who do you think bought all those jumps hidden around the house? Annata gets mad when I read them."

hana was shocked. Well, his mother wasn't perfect after all. But, she'd have no problem with _him_ readign jump,right?"

"Or rather, she did.' Yoh continued,"I was in school then. And training too." His mind took him on an unpleasant trip down memory lane. "Arrgh..training.."

"Uncle Ryu is the same way.' They were walking home now.

Yoh shrugged. Hana was still being quiet.

"Hana-chan."

"nn..hai."

"Do you dislike me?"

"Huh?" had he been obvious? "Uh!No..but.."

" 'I don't hate you, but I don't like you that much either', right?'

"Ah..sa..'

"That's okay. I don't expect you to like me anyway." hana looked up at him. " My Dad wasn't around...until I was fourteen. Then, he was with me almost everyday, until he died.' Yoh continued to look ahead. "But when I was younger, I don't remember caring about my father that much. He always wore a mask and even now its hard to remember his face."

Hana wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"Ag, By the way Hana-chan, you don't have to call me-" The tension was cut short by a familiar ghost. "Yoh-dono!' The ghost floated towards him in spirit ball foem. "Amidamaru/'

"I was woried! You suddenly left and-"

"You thought I was leaving for good/'

Amidamaru became a bit more transparent.

"Aww, it's okay. I just remembered I had to go to the store."

"Ah, that and Anna-dono has asked you but tempura for dinner."

"Tempura?What are we having?" Hana tugged on his father's shirt. "Y-Otou-san..' Yoh looke ddown at him.

"Hm/ Yoh's conversation with the ghost had been attracting stares. "That's okay hana, I'm used to it." Yoh smiled

'And my friends are too."

Chapter ends here

Gomen, I'm tired. I'll write more soon.

there are alot of mistakes here..the pc keeps deleting what I type, and my stupid allergies are pissing me off. I woke up the other night and I was bleeding...I felt like karin from karin/chibi vampire.


	14. Chapter 14 Revive a soul

hELLO SORRYFOR THE DELAY hEREiAM

Shaman King chapter: Revive a Soul

Hana sat infront of the koi pond, staring into space. His mother appeared out of nowhere, (I luv when she does that n' evry1s like WTH?) past him. Hana had'nt sensed her at all. "Ah. kaa-san..where did 'tou-san go?" She looked down at him. "Oh.Yoh? He went to go see an old friend I beleive." Without saying anything else she walked away, her mind on the conversation she'd had with yoh the night they returned...

_flashy..backy.._

She sat in back of him inthe onsen, pouring water over his head. "Annata! That's cold!"

"Stop being noisy. Do you want me to cut it or not?"

He said nothing, thinking _you're the one who really wants it cut._

She continued to fuss with his hair. "You can't dorce him, you know that."

"Dare(1)-" He felt the cold scissors. "Hana(?) I'm not going t-to."

She said nothing, and he continued. "I don't expect him to like me."

"Do you miss him?"

"Hana-ch-" Thwack!

"Your father."

"Ah..aa.." (MMhmm)

"You should talk to him."

"My Dad?! Isn't he kinda busy right no-" Thwack! (2)

"Your son."

"Ah. nn." 's-sabu..' (3)

She continued to cut his hair in silence.

_Present time_

Yoh walked into the large office building, feeling calm and collected.(Isn't he always?)

His attire (Shirt n' jeans) caught attention, and the receptonist waved him over. "I'm sorry sir. Bathroom for personnel only."

"Ah..Oh no1 I'm not here for that..I-"

"Messenger boy?"

"No."

"Interview?"

"Ah.N-no I-"

"The A.C."

"I'm here to see someone."

"Who."

"/The president/Shacho."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "And who might you be?"

"Asakura Yoh. Owner of the-"

"Oh! An 'Asakura'! One moment please." She dialed rapidly, and a group of men in black escorted yoh into an elevator, up to the top floor. He entered the president's office. His eyes going straight to the leather chair turned away from him.

"Manta..?" Silence. But then the chair swivled around, and a familiar face turned to him.Y-Yoh/ Yoh-kun!?"

The laid back shaman smiled. "Yeah..Manata?! Is that you? You've gotten taller!' True, he could tell as Manta rushed over to him, the mantanian dictionary had grown..12 inches! (ROFL, but if you wanted to see a taller manta, good for you..)

"I see you have'nt forgotten about me yet,_ shacho_." He motioned to the orange headphones behind the manju's desk.

"Ah.." The shacho scratched his head. "I wanted to have something to remember you by."

"Eh?! You didn't think I was coming back, did you?"

nOtEs By Hana

(1) Dare means 'who' if I'm correct..

(2) In case you've forgotten granpa is dead..

(3) sabu! is slang for cold..

(4) shacho is president

Bye! Until next time..


	15. Chapter 15

hELLO SORRYFOR THE DELAY hEREiAM P.S. I lost the next page..sorry...

Shaman King chapter: Let there be light..

It was a nice day, a warm summer morning.

Buttering his toast, Hana decided to answer the question swimmin g around in his head."Kaasan?"

"NN?"

"Now that you're here, there's no reason to gather the others,ne?"

Silence and then.."Wrong."

"Eh?"

"You still have to contact them, and the sooner,the better."

"But-"

"HoroHoro is next.And that is all."

It was simple really.Hana was to head out tomorrow for horokeu's village up north.If he stayed on schedule, he would reach all of them by september. But what happened in september? He was'nt sure.

It was night time at the onsen, and the customers were rolling in(n).Okay ow, there were like 10 peoplethere at 9:00. Despite the urgency to pack and sleep, Hana was awake and luckily he was by the women's onsen.

A woman screamed. Due to his age, it was more acceptable for a boy like him to go wandering to the women's side. "S-Sumimasen! Is something wrong in here?!" He was still wary.

"I-te-te-te! Can you come in here pleaseee?"

The woman sounded weak. He entered slowly, to se a pregnanbt woman in a towel sitting in the rinse area. She smiled, strands of hair falling to her face.

"Hello there. Is there another grownup nearby? I'm going into labor, I'm afraid."

"E-Eh?! Ah I'll see who's around!' He spun on his heel, tripping and running out of the room.

Tamao was coming down the hall, and he bumped right into her. "Aunt Tamao1 Aunt Tamao! There's a pregnant lady in the onsen, andd she's about to have a baby!"

"B-Baby?"

"Hai!"

"A baby?"

"Yes..'

Tamao passed out on the floor. Hana shook his head and dragged her toward his next destination. "Kaasan!"

"Kaasan!"Silence.

"Kaa-san!"

Nothing.

'Ka-"

"What is it?" Anna appeared beside him."Aah! Kaasan...There's a pregnant lady in the onse-"

"Take Tamao to Ryu, and tell Yoh to come.' He nodded."Hai." And ran away dragging Tamao behind him.

Gomen..I lost the next chapter..I'll go look for it after school,okay?


	16. Chapter 16

Shaman King Funbari net:Let there be light...

_Tamao was coming down the hall, and he bumped right into her. "Aunt Tamao1 Aunt Tamao! There's a pregnant lady in the onsen, andd she's about to have a baby!"_

_"B-Baby?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"A baby?"_

_"Yes..'_

_Tamao passed out on the floor. Hana shook his head and dragged her toward his next destination. "Kaasan!"_

_"Kaasan!"Silence._

_"Kaa-san!"_

_Nothing._

_'Ka-"_

_"What is it?" Anna appeared beside him."Aah! Kaasan...There's a pregnant lady in the onse-"_

_"Take Tamao to Ryu, and tell Yoh to come.' He nodded."Hai." And ran away dragging Tamao behind him._

In a few minutes they had their patron propped up on a table, a cloth on her head. Yoh stood in the hallway.

"Annata! Why did'nt you call a doctor?"

"We don't need one.' She called to the woman ine kitchen:

"Relax! My husband will do it!"

Yoh looked at her in pure disbelief,"But Annata, I'm not a doctor!"

She gripped the beads around her neck, "That's fine. You don't have to be."

"you're going to summon a doctor?"

"Not just a doctor, I'm going to summon faust."

"Faust?!"

"Would you raher it be a complete stranger?"

"No, but Faust is..we haven't seen him in a while and.."

"It's fine.We don't have for this..I'm going to summon him now."

"Annata...Atleast summon Eliza too."

* * *

_One I place for my mother,two I place for my father,three for my brothers back home...Here I aid my flesh for your soul's release...(_That was my terrible renditon of Anna's chant, but I can't find it right now...)

"Itako style interrogation! Let the dead take flesh!FaustVIII!"

There was silence. hana entered the hallway, to see what the yelling had been about. "Tousan?" 'Yoh' saod nothing, and then, "Eh heh heh. You've requested something of me miss Anna?" The smile on Yoh's face sent chills down Hana's spine. "Kaasan..Dare des-"

Faust bowed."Faust VIII,Pleasured to meet you,little hana." He turned back to Anna. "Where's the patient Miss Anna?" She pointed, and he entered. The woman smiled weakily at him. "Oh hello..Are you here to do the operationnn..nngh!"

Faust looked at her. "Hm. Miss Anna I'll need someone to interrogate with Eliza.' A recovered Tamao appeared.

Midnight. The operation was a success, a healthy baby was born at 11:45. An exhausted Yoh and Tamoa sat in the kitchen sipping tea at the table where a baby had just been norn. The mother was in the guest room (A.K.A. Hana's room) The blond boy walked in to get his pajamas.She smiled at him.

"I've decided..'

"Hm/"

"I'm going to call her..Enko."(2)

End chaptere..Cue the ending theme! Silent Weapon1

Hana:The chapter is over, so we'll move on to the translation notes.

(1) 'Kaasan...Dare des-' :Mom who is-

(2) Enko; En(Flame) Ko(Child)

FaustVIII :yeah..he's dead at the end of the manga, but he follows yoh for a bit after he dies.Wierd...Anyway, that's it I guess...hm.


	17. Chapter 17

Update chapter; Do not get mad, listen first

I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET AND THE SCHOOL PCS AREN'T WORKING AND MY DAD BANNED ME FROM THE LIBRARY SO WAIT A LITTLE WHILE!!

**3 Months**: Writing end now, working on seguel in the future

**DNAngel II**- I luv all of you and about the OC, She's necesary for the time being even though I'm reaaly not a fan of OCs myself. Daisuke will change back very soon and ofcourse the sequel takes place in college! You have to give Daisuke time, and the plot wouldn't work for high school students-consideringthe fact **you** have no idea what I'm planning. Rui's the one and only OC btw.

**You don't know what you have until it's gone**: Don't run away because of yayoi.I don't like her either. gLAD TO SEE i ACHEIVED MY MISSION. i ONLY WRotE tHiS because there wasn't enoungh storm king x fang king stuff on this site. Now there is. Good job eveyone!!

**Shaman King Funbari Next**- Doing research on Ainu ppl, bear with me.

SATS NEXT MONTH HOLY CRAP I GOTTA GO STUDY!


End file.
